Le journal de Charles F Xavier
by Charlie Brns
Summary: Erik est revenu au manoir après la destruction d'Apocalypse. Alors qu'il cherche Charles pour l'aider dans un conflit entre élèves, il tombe sur le journal de Charles. Piqué par la curiosité, il décide de parcourir les lignes écrites par son ami. (suite publiée : "Une nouvelle chance")
1. Chapter 1

Le temps avait quelque peu passé depuis les évènements avec Apocalypse, et Erik était revenu au manoir. Grâce à Charles, il avait fait son deuil. En parlant de ce dernier, il avait justement besoin de son aide pour une affaire avec deux élèves qui s'étaient battus un peu plus tôt. Il se serait bien chargé d'eux, mais Charles n'aurait pas approuvé. Il avait été très clair « Au moindre problème tu devras t'en aller ». Alors il allait le laisser gérer. Il risquait de perdre son sang-froid. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il maitrisait complètement encore, bien qu'il y travaillait. Et puis après tout, c'était son école, ses élèves, ses problèmes.

Erik était au manoir depuis quelques mois, mais il n'envisageait pas de devenir professeur. Il se contentait d'aider au besoin, mais rien de plus. Il devait bien au moins ça à Charles puisqu'il l'hébergeait.

Donc il était à la recherche du directeur, depuis quelques dizaines de minutes. Le manoir était bien assez grand, mais si en plus le professeur s'amusait à se cacher ça allait rapidement agacer Erik. Déjà qu'il trouvait que Charles l'évitait ! Repensant à son travail sur son sang-froid, il souffla un bon coup et reprit ses recherches. Charles ne pouvait pas être en cours, la cloche n'avait pas encore sonné la reprise des cours de l'après-midi. Dans le doute, il vérifia dehors, dans son bureau, demanda à quelques étudiants et professeurs mais impossible de le trouver. Alors il pensa à sa chambre. Il en prit donc le chemin.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte il toqua. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Toujours pas de réponse. Son ami était peut-être en train de dormir. Mais il refusait de laisser les deux jeunes mutants trop longtemps sans punition. Il enclencha alors la poignée, mais la porte était fermée, évidemment, au cas où de jeunes garnements ne prennent l'idée de venir fouiller. En aucun cas cela ne dérangeait Erik, vu sa capacité à contrôler le métal. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il fit tourner le verrou et pénétra dans la chambre. Celle-ci était lumineuse, grâce aux fenêtres laissant passer les rayons de soleil de cette belle journée de début avril. La chambre du maître des lieux était spacieuse. Assez pour contenir un grand lit à baldaquin, un petit bureau et un grande penderie. Malgré son fauteuil, Charles pouvait se déplacer sa convenance dans la pièce. Erik était venu une seule fois par le passé dans cette chambre, en 1962, quelques heures avant Cuba pour venir y chercher son ami. La chambre avait peu changé, excepté les draps et les quelques installations pour aider Charles avec sa paraplégie. Erik se doutait qu'il devait en être de même pour la salle de bain attenante, mais n'alla pas vérifier.

En repensant à ce fameux jour où Erik était venu chercher Charles, ce dernier avait eu l'air occupé à écrire dans un carnet. Quoi ? Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de savoir, le jeune homme ayant rapidement rangé le carnet avant que Erik ne puisse s'approcher. En parlant dudit carnet, n'était-ce pas celui-ci posé en travers du bureau ? Erik s'approcha et, piqué par la curiosité, décida de le feuilleter. Juste pour savoir, pas pour fouiller. Il tourna rapidement quelques pages, appréciant l'écriture de son ami plus soignée que la sienne, et à la présentation il comprit que c'était un journal intime. Mais il ne saisit pas pourquoi Charles détenait ce genre d'objet. L'allemand trouvait cela plutôt enfantin. Sa fille en avait eu un, bien qu'il n'y eût presque que des dessins d'animaux. Le livre était rempli aux trois quarts. Et la première date remontait à il y a trente-trois ans. Donc Charles n'y écrivait pas régulièrement. Erik réalisa que cela devait être une sorte d'échappatoire pour son ami, pour tenter d'apaiser son esprit quand il devenait trop encombré par celui des autres. La dernière page écrite portait la date du jour. Charles avait écrit dedans tout à l'heure et avait oublié de le ranger. L'extrait parlait d'un problème entre Charles et Jean, le professeur commençant par être dépassé par les pouvoirs de la jeune fille, surtout depuis les évènements d'Apocalypse.

Oubliant qu'il n'aurait pas dû être ici, ni avoir ce journal entre ses mains, Erik s'assît sur le lit et débuta sa lecture à la première page : Le 11 février 1950.


	2. Chapter 2

« Le 11/02/1950

Cher journal,

J'ai lu dans un livre sur le contrôle de soi que tenir un journal peut aider lorsqu'on veut se décharger de lourdes charges mentales. Je crois que c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Je ne sais pas trop comment faire. Et puis ce sont les filles qui écrivent des journaux. Enfin, dans la culture populaire. Les garçons ont aussi le droit d'en tenir un. Et pourquoi pas ? De toute manière, je pense avoir des soucis un peu plus importants que ces filles. Qu'importe.

Je me rends compte que j'écris tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Je vais peut-être faire comme ça, étant donné que je ne sais pas m'y prendre. Ça sera plus simple.

Pour commencer, je m'appelle Charles Francis Xavier, j'ai 17 ans, je suis étudiant à Oxford en génétique, et je suis aussi télépathe. Tout à fait, télépathe. Je suis mutant. Être mutant c'est que le gène X s'exprime et nous confère des pouvoirs, en étant vulgaire. Je ne vais pas faire mon mémoire dans ce journal. Mes pouvoirs se sont déclenchés à mes 9 ans. Il m'a fallu attendre mes 12 ans pour que je comprenne que toutes ces voix n'étaient pas dans ma tête mais dans celle des autres. Quand j'en avait parlé à Maman, elle m'avait cru fou. Alors elle m'avait emmené voir tout un tas de psychologues. Certains disaient que j'étais effectivement fou. D'autres que c'était moi qui inventait pour faire mon intéressant. Les plus gentils disaient que c'était juste mon imagination d'enfant, et que cela partirai avec le temps. Et c'est toujours là, si ces psychologues savaient… J'ai très vite appris à dire que je n'entendais plus rien, alors que c'était complètement faux. Mais j'avais peur de devenir un cobaye pour des expériences douteuses, ou de me faire punir. Alors je ne disais plus rien à propos des voix. En grandissant j'ai compris ce qui m'arrivait, et j'ai appris à contrôler ma télépathie, bien que ce n'était pas si facile, surtout quand de nouvelles capacités arrivaient. Mais là ça devrait être fini, je devrais avoir toute l'étendue de mes pouvoirs. Et ça ne devrait être douloureux que quand je serai trop fatigué pour garder mes barrières mentales en place, comme aujourd'hui, d'où la volonté de ce journal. Mes barrières sont encore faibles, mais avec le temps elles seront beaucoup plus puissantes.

Mais je ne suis pas le seul mutant. Nous sommes des milliers, voire des centaines de milliers. Je ne me rends pas vraiment compte de toute l'étendue des mutants. J'ai longtemps cru que j'étais le seul « bizarre ». Mais une nuit, j'ai rencontré une petite fille qui avait pris l'apparence de Maman dans la cuisine. Elle est métamorphe. Mais elle ne savait pas que j'étais télépathe et que ce n'était pas l'esprit de Maman que je sentais dans ce corps. Elle était rejetée à cause de son apparence naturelle, de sa mutation. Mais je l'ai tout de suite prise sous mon aile et on ne s'est pas quittés depuis. Raven. Ma petite sœur. Enfin tout comme. Actuellement elle est avec moi, en Angleterre. Elle étudie ici, malgré qu'elle soit trop jeune mais elle n'a pas voulu rester au manoir. Mais elle n'a pas accès à tous les domaines, ''parce que c'est une femme''. Qu'importe. Elle étudie l'histoire, et se plait bien ici.

On est orphelins. Raven n'a jamais connu Papa, il s'est en allé dans un « accident » quelques années avant que je ne la rencontre. « Accident » parce que je crois que Kurt Marko, le second mariage de Maman, y était pour quelque chose, j'ai cru en percevoir certains éléments dans son esprit. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Maman elle est partie dans un incendie, déclenché par Kurt et son fils, Caïn. Enfin… c'est du passé.

Je pense qu'on est O.K. pour les présentations. Ecrire m'a détendu et fait penser à autre chose. Je reviendrai sûrement y griffonner quelques mots au besoin.

Charles F. Xavier »


	3. Chapter 3

« Le 17/04/1950

Cher journal,

Hier soir j'ai donné ma virginité. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je trouve incroyable en soit. Mais je crois pouvoir ressentir plus de plaisir que les humains grâce à ma télépathie, car je peux ressentir celui des autres. La demoiselle en question était Bethany Water. Elle a deux ans de plus que moi. On n'est pas ensembles. Elle me plaît bien mais sans plus. Et je lui plais bien également. C'est tout.

J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin à la manière dont j'écris, alors que je suis sensé évoquer mes problèmes liés à ma télépathie. Donc, c'était cool, jusqu'à ce que, par mégarde, je laisse tomber mes barrières mentales. Et là, j'ai ressenti tout le plaisir qu'elle ressentait, que je lui donnais. Et là c'était le pied le plus total. A ma réaction elle a cru que j'avais pris des drogues, ou autre. Donc hier, j'ai découvert un des peu nombreux points positifs de ma télépathie. Je peux être sûr de recommencer.

Je n'ai pas envie de me contenter des femmes. Avec un homme, ça serait un autre type d'expérience sûrement plaisante. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si cacher tout ça était vraiment compliqué avec ma télépathie. Mais la société voudrait que je sois bien sage. Je n'ai jamais été sage. Et je suis anormal, je ne suis pas conforme à ce que la société attend de moi. Alors pourquoi me limiter aux femmes ? Je veux tout simplement être libre.

Charles F. Xavier »


	4. Chapter 4

« Le 13/09/1950

Aujourd'hui j'ai 18 ans. Pour moi ça ne signifie pas grand-chose. Mais ici, en Angleterre, je suis majeur. L'accès à tout m'est autorisé dans ce pays. J'en suis content, je prends un peu plus d'indépendance vis-à-vis de Kurt. Je ne retournerai pas en Amérique avant 21 ans. A ce moment-là je pourrai leur dire de partir de la propriété Xavier. Ils n'ont rien à y faire. Enfin, qu'importe.

Je suis venu écrire quelques mots, car une petite fête a été organisée en mon honneur. Mais il y avait beaucoup d'alcool, de la drogue aussi je crois, et leurs pensées m'ont donné un énorme mal de crâne. Avec toutes leurs histoires… enfin, je pourrai bien me reposer demain. Mes pouvoirs me confèrent une grande mémoire. Je suis presque hypermnésique. Raven m'accuse parfois de tricher en utilisant mes pouvoirs lors des examens. Ce n'est pas correct, je ne le fais pas. Et de toute manière je n'en ai pas besoin. Ma télépathie doit être un don, quelque chose que je dois exploiter pour aider les autres. Pas pour faire n'importe quoi. Et puis il n'est pas très juste d'utiliser mes pouvoirs sur les humains, ou même des autres mutants. Ils ne peuvent rien faire contre ma télépathie. Je refuse de les utiliser sous prétexte que j'en ai les moyens. Je veux être digne de mon don.

Charles F. Xavier »


	5. Chapter 5

« Le 07/11/1953

Cher journal,

Hier, Gabrielle est repartie chez elle. Gabrielle Haller, mon ex-copine. La première personne dont je suis tombé amoureux. On s'est rencontré cet été, lors d'un voyage en Israël. Elle était dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

Techniquement je n'avais rien à faire là-dedans. Mais j'avais besoin de voir à quel point ma télépathie pouvait impacter les gens, à quel point j'étais puissant. Alors je me suis glissé là-bas, bien entendu, grâce à mes pouvoirs. Je suis allé voir quelques patients. Mais je ne voulais pas les guérir complètement. J'avais peur qu'après mon départ, il y ai un problème qui fasse que cela empire leur cas. Alors j'ai juste modifié quelques petits détails dans leur esprit, leur permettant de s'apaiser, et de trouver la voie de la guérison.

Puis, la dernière patiente que j'ai vue, c'était Gabrielle. Elle était probablement celle dans l'état le plus grave. Une ancienne déportée, victime du régime Nazi, sortie du camp dans un état catatonique. J'avais entendu parler de tout cela par le passé, mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de la gravité de la situation. Beaucoup de gens disaient que c'était faux, ou que c'était exagéré. Je ne m'étais pas plus penché sur le sujet. Bien que j'ai eu le privilège de lire un livre très peu connu, et très peu publié je crois même. « Si c'est un homme » de Primo Levi, ou « Se questo un uomo » dans son titre original. Il avait été publié à faible tirage par un éditeur indépendant. J'avais essayé de le trouver dans d'autres librairies ou bibliothèque, mais impossible. J'en avait déduit que l'auteur avait abandonné son projet. J'avais voulu emprunter le livre ailleurs parce que la version que j'avais était en édition originale, soit en italien. Or ce n'est pas une langue que je parle couramment. Par chance, un de mes camarades est originaire de ce pays. Alors grâce à ma télépathie j'ai pu le lire. Il était bien, je l'avais apprécié mais je n'y avait pas plus fait attention, car parmi ceux qui en avait entendu parler, beaucoup disaient que l'Holocauste n'avait pas pu exister, que les humains n'étaient pas capable de ce genre d'actes. Et puis j'avais quelques soucis avec mes pouvoirs, alors je ne me suis pas autant pris dans le livre que ça. L'ouvrage racontait l'expérience de son auteur dans le camp d'extermination d'Auschwitz durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale.

Pour en revenir à Gabrielle, en lisant dans son esprit, j'ai compris que tout ce qui avait été écrit dans ce livre était vrai, et j'en ai ressenti la douleur à travers l'esprit détruit de Gabrielle. J'en ai vomi, j'étais vraiment mal. Tant de douleur, de mort, de déshumanisation, juste parce qu'elle était juive. Je ne suis pas croyant, en dépit de mon éducation religieuse. Je ne crois pas en Dieu, ou du moins pas à l'image que le christianisme l'entend. Et même s'il existait je refuserai de me soumettre à une telle entité. Qu'importe. Mais malgré tout, comment imaginer faire cela à tout un peuple, même plusieurs, juste par opinion religieuse ? Pour rien au monde je n'aurai voulu entrer dans l'esprit de l'homme qui a imaginé tout cela, Adolf Hitler. Il est mort, et même si je ne suis pas pour la peine de mort ou quoi, bien qu'il se soit suicidé, il valait sûrement mieux que ce soit le cas. De toute manière il aurait fini par être tué pour crime contre l'humanité. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi si peu de personnes sont au courant ? Et parmi ceux qui savent, pourquoi ils les traitent de menteurs ? Ces gens ont vécu un drame atroce, juste pour une croyance.

Rien qu'à repenser ce que j'ai vu dans l'esprit de Gabrielle… Qu'importe. Donc, j'ai aidé Gabrielle. Et elle est sortie de son état catatonique, et même sortie de l'hôpital psychiatrique quelques jours plus tard. Je l'ai aidé, et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, et elle de moi. Je lui ai proposé de me suivre en Angleterre à la fin de mes vacances, parce qu'il allait falloir que je reprenne les cours. Et elle est venue. On a passé de super moments tous les deux. Mais nos sentiments se sont amenuisés, et sont pays lui manquait, alors elle est rentrée chez elle. J'espère qu'on gardera tout de même contact. Elle est quelqu'un de bien.

Charles F. Xavier »


	6. Chapter 6

« Le 29/11/1956

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, j'ai bien cru que quelqu'un avait découvert ma mutation. Mais alors que j'ai voulu utiliser ma télépathie pour lui effacer la mémoire, j'ai vu qu'il ne savait rien, que c'était juste une blague… J'ai toujours eu peur de comment ils prendraient le fait que je suis télépathe. Pas vis-à-vis d'un rejet parce que je suis mutant, mais juste parce qu'ils pourraient ne plus avoir confiance en moi. Comment convaincre quelqu'un qu'on n'utilise pas un pouvoir invisible sur lui, sauf en l'utilisant vraiment ? Je me dis que si je ne me fais pas de grands amis, et que je reste plutôt seul, ça évitera qu'ils me donnent toute leur confiance pour ensuite la reprendre dès qu'ils sauront la vérité.

Pour Raven c'est différent. Sa mutation est physique. Et bien qu'elle se plaise dans son corps d'humaine, parfois elle aimerait juste être au naturelle. Mais déjà que j'ai peur de la réaction des gens vis-à-vis de moi, qu'est-ce que ce serait avec elle ? Je veux dire, si elle apparaît tout à coup dans sa vraie enveloppe charnelle, les humains vont la trouver laide, et la rejeter. Bien sûr qu'elle ne l'est pas. Ni par son corps, ni par son esprit. Mais si moi je peux vivre seul, éloigné du monde, cela m'est parfois même reposant, elle, elle ne supporterait pas. Je sais pourtant qu'elle a la volonté de ne pas se cacher. Oui pour moi c'est plus simple à cacher qu'elle. Mais ce n'est pas sûr de la laisser se montrer. Alors je fais de mon mieux pour la convaincre. Jamais je n'utiliserai ma télépathie sur elle, sauf en dernier recourt, je lui ai promis. Mais pour sa sécurité elle doit rester cachée. Même si elle n'apprécie pas. Un jour viendra, elle n'aura plus à montrer une autre qu'elle-même. Mais en attendant, je ne veux prendre aucun risque. J'aimerai l'aider. Mais comment ?

Charles F. Xavier »


	7. Chapter 7

« Le 30/11/1956

J'ai trouvé ! Il est actuellement 4h21, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je voulais savoir comment je pourrai apporter mon aide à Raven, et à tous les mutants qui doivent se camoufler des humains, et même tous les mutants ! Ce que je veux faire, avec ces études, c'est devenir professeur en génétique. Alors qu'à l'origine je me disais que je pourrai incorporer les mutants dans mon cours au fur et à mesure, une idée de génie m'est apparue. Non seulement je serai professeur, mais je serai également directeur de ma propre école, créée de mes propres mains, plus ou moins, et j'apprendrai aux mutants. Mon école sera spécialisée pour les mutants. Ils apprendront comme des élèves humains, mais ils apprendront également à utiliser leurs mutations. Tout cela dans le secret en premier lieu. Puis une fois que ce système fonctionnera bien, et que je pourrai montrer que les mutants ne représentent pas un danger pour les humains, alors les humains pourront savoir. Ils ne pourront pas nous menacer en nous disant qu'on est dangereux et qu'on doit être surveillés ou contrôlés. Ils seront capables de se contrôler eux-mêmes. Ainsi je pourrai étendre l'école, et venir en aide à tous les mutants en ayant besoin !

Où faire mon école ? Le manoir. Actuellement il est inoccupé, étant donné que j'ai fait partir les Marko le jour même de mes 21 ans. La maison prend la poussière en attendant la fin de mes études. Mais de toute manière elle sera bien trop grande pour seulement moi et Raven. Financièrement il n'y devrait pas y avoir de problèmes, grâce à toutes les actions en bourses que les Xavier possèdent. Avec un bon ménage et quelques petites modifications, le manoir pourra être utilisé à des fins pédagogiques. J'imagine déjà très bien l'écriteau d'entrée : « Ecole Xavier, pour jeunes surdoués ».

On est en plein milieu de la nuit et je suis incapable de dormir tellement mon cerveau est en ébullition et fait naître tout un tas d'idées pour permettre la réalisation de ce projet. Ce projet ? Non, c'est bien plus que ça. C'est un rêve. Un rêve que je ferai tout pour réaliser. Je sais que Raven m'aidera. Et tous les deux on guidera les mutants. Et nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher ! Je vais noter toutes mes idées, et dès demain j'en parlerai à Raven. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie.

Charles F. Xavier »


	8. Chapter 8

« Le 18/09/1962

Cher journal,

30 ans depuis cinq jours, et mon doctorat en poche ! Mon mémoire a été extrêmement apprécié, et je suis major de ma promo. C'est juste… wahoo ! J'approche de plus en plus mon rêve. Je retourne en Amérique en fin de semaine prochaine. Raven avec moi. Elle avait arrêté ses études, décrétant que cela ne lui plaisait plus. Elle a refusé de reprendre d'autres études. Qu'importe. Donc on rentre jeudi. Que ça va faire du bien ! Il va falloir que j'emploie des ouvriers pour le nettoyage complet du manoir. Préparer les papiers, les idées du projet déjà tous notés. Rendez-vous avec le comptable, et autres. Je ne vais m'accorder que peu de vacances si je veux pouvoir ouvrir l'école d'ici septembre.

Ça va être long de trouver des mutants, tant professeurs qu'élèves. J'irai faire un tour vers les universités de New York. J'ai la capacité de savoir qu'un mutant en est un au premier regard. Et ça, ça va me faciliter la tâche. Raven souhaite s'occuper de l'accueil et l'accompagnement des mutants à leur arrivée. Parfait. Il va falloir que je me bouge si je veux avoir des effectifs corrects d'ici la rentrée.

J'ai tellement hâte. Ça fait des années que j'en rêve… Et je sais que je peux y arriver. Ainsi, un jour, nous pourrons arrêter de faire semblant d'être normaux et montrer nos superbes capacités !

Charles F. Xavier »


	9. Chapter 9

« Le 03/10/1962

Cher journal.

Il y a quelques jours maintenant j'ai été contacté par un agent de la CIA afin de les aider à contrer la menace que représente Sebastian Shaw, un ancien nazi, menaçant de commettre des actes terroristes. A cause de cela, le projet de l'école a été retardé.

Cet agent de la CIA s'appelle Moira MacTaggert. Elle est jolie, et à vrai dire, me plait beaucoup. Malheureusement elle est réticente, bien que je sache que je lui plais bien également, parce que ce n'est pas « professionnel ». Une fois cette histoire terminée elle acceptera peut-être ?

Lors d'une soirée, alors qu'on voulait attraper Shaw, j'ai rencontré un homme, prêt à se noyer pour l'arrêter. Lui aussi est mutant, il contrôle le métal et il est très puissant, bien qu'il ne sache pas utiliser sa puissance. Ce qui est incroyable c'est que d'habitude j'ai besoin de poser mes doigts sur ma tempe pour aider à ma concentration et mieux cibler l'esprit. Mais là, le contact s'est fait directement, presque sans que je ne le cherche à le créer. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. Ce mutant s'appelle Erik Magnus Lehnsherr. De famille juive et ancien déporté, il cherche la vengeance en tuant Shaw pour les actes qu'il a commis sur lui. Car non seulement il a été déporté parce qu'il était juif, mais il est aussi un cas à part car ses pouvoirs se sont manifestés à ce moment-là, et Shaw l'a torturé et utilisé pour ses projets personnels. Il avait même tué la mère d'Erik pour mieux exploiter les pouvoirs de ce dernier. En moins d'une seconde, j'avais assimilé toute sa souffrance, tout son passé, toute sa rage et sa volonté de vengeance sur l'homme qui l'a détruit.

Evidemment, en apprenant tout ça j'ai repensé à Gabrielle, avec qui je n'ai finalement pas gardé contact. Je sais juste qu'elle est ambassadrice d'Israël.

Pour revenir à Erik, maintenant il est avec nous. Il a bien failli partir à plusieurs reprises pour mener sa vendetta en solo contre son ancien tortionnaire. Pourtant il est resté. Et nous avons commencé ce que nous avons appelé « le recrutement ». Grâce à un petit génie que nous avons trouvé, Hank McCoy. Il a fabriqué le « Cerebro », une machine me permettant d'étendre mon pouvoir et de localiser à plus grande distance les mutants. L'engin est impressionnant. Tous ces mutants dans le besoin, le besoin d'un guide, d'une aide ! Ainsi, avec Erik, on sillonne l'Etat à la recherche de mutants. Je crois bien qu'Erik est le souffle qui me manquait pour enfin ouvrir mon école, réaliser mon rêve. Avec lui à mes côtés, je me sens encore plus puissant que jamais. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir tout faire avec lui, pouvoir guider tous ces mutants. Plus je passe de temps avec lui, plus je l'apprécie.

Dès cette histoire finie, l'institut ouvrira ses portes aux mutants, qu'on aura recruté grâce au Cerebro. Peut-être même qu'Erik souhaitera devenir professeur ? Malgré son manque de patience évident ! Qu'importe.

Charles F. Xavier »


	10. Chapitre 10

« Le 20/11/1962

Cher journal,

J'ai l'impression que tout s'est écroulé autour de moi… Erik, Raven, les jeunes, Moira, mes jambes… c'est fini…

Je viens tout juste de rentrer de l'hôpital.

Cuba, le 28 octobre 1962. Le jour où mon cœur s'est brisé. Pourra-t-il se réparer ?

Erik a tué Shaw. J'ai échoué et je n'ai pu l'en empêcher. Je peux encore sentir la pièce de monnaie traverser la tête de Shaw… Puis j'ai voulu dissuader Erik de renvoyer tous ces missiles. Et il s'en est conclu par une balle venant se loger dans ma colonne vertébrale. Erik qui a dévié une balle, au moment où je me suis relevé. Si Erik m'avait frappé plus fort je serais resté au sol. Mais maintenant c'est fini. Erik est parti, pour continuer sa quête de vengeance contre les humains. Et il a emmené Raven, ma petite sœur… Il n'y a que Hank qui est resté au manoir. Mais il partira sûrement bientôt mener sa propre vie. Comment lui en vouloir ?

Ce matin, en rentrant de l'hôpital, j'ai « enfin » embrassé Moira. Mais le baiser n'avait pas la saveur à laquelle je m'attendais. Parce que je lui ai effacé la mémoire. Et mon cerveau avait mal interprété ce que mon cœur ressentait. Il valait mieux qu'elle oublie tout. Pour nous protéger, pour la protéger, et que la CIA ne nous traque pas.

Et oui, mon cœur appartenait à un autre. Son nom ? Erik Lehnsherr. Mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte que trop tard, quand il est parti. De toute manière, il n'avait pas de place pour moi dans son cœur, ni pour aucun amour comme celui-là. Son cœur est ravagé par le désir de vengeance. Je croyais l'avoir aidé, même si je savais qu'il lui restait un long chemin à faire pour guérir. Mais je me suis trompé. Il n'est pas comme Gabrielle, et j'ai été incapable de lui venir en aide. Est-ce qu'un jour nos chemins se recroiseront ? Sûrement.

Que la maison semble vide sans Raven et sa bonne humeur… Je savais bien qu'un jour elle risquait de vouloir s'en aller. Mais je pensais qu'elle l'aurait fait juste pour avoir une indépendance. Pas pour « ne pas se cacher ». Mais Erik lui a monté la tête. J'aurai dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Quand Raven est venue nue dans la cuisine, et qu'elle a cru que je n'acceptais sa vraie apparence. Alors que si ! Sauf que blanche, bleue, ou n'importe quelle autre couleur, on ne se balade pas nu ! Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de voir ma petite sœur dans son plus simple appareil. Je me suis mal fait comprendre. Je ne veux pas me cacher, me terrer, parce qu'il m'est plus simple de cacher ma mutation. Je veux, grâce à l'école, offrir une preuve irréfutable que les mutants ne sont pas un danger pour la société quand on leur apprend à contrôler leur mutation, et ainsi nous offrir, à tous les mutants, un avenir serein au sein du monde des humains sans cacher qui l'on est vraiment. Mais personne n'a compris ça. Evidemment que je veux que le monde connaisse notre existence, mais on ne peut pas débarquer comme ça, comme si de rien était.

Après tout ce que j'ai enduré, serai-je capable d'en supporter plus ? Erik croie que parce que j'ai grandi dans un manoir, tout m'était facile. Mais il ne sait rien. Même Raven ne sait pas. Ils ne savent pas que j'utilisais ma télépathie pour protéger Maman et Raven de Kurt et Caïn. Ils ne savent pas que j'étais trop jeune, trop faible, et que je ne savais pas assez utiliser ma télépathie pour me protéger à mon tour, et que c'est moi qui ramassais tout. Ils ne savent pas qu'un soir, ivre, Kurt a essayé de me noyer dans la baignoire, parce que j'étais un monstre, une erreur de la nature, quelque chose qui devait disparaître… Non, ils ne savent rien. Qu'importe.

J'ai passé presque un mois à l'hôpital. C'était un véritable supplice. Ma blessure m'avait beaucoup affaibli, et j'avais beaucoup de mal à me protéger des souffrances des autres. Un malade, une personne qui vient de perdre un proche… J'avais déjà du mal à gérer mes propres souffrances, tant morales que physiques, et en plus je devais forcer mon esprit à garder mes barrières en place. Une nuit j'ai bien failli sauter par la fenêtre tellement c'était dur. Mais même si j'avais vraiment voulu, je n'aurai pas pu. Lors d'un moment où je me sentais mieux, où je repensais à tout ça, à quel point le « recrutement » allait me manquer, j'ai repensé à cette fois où j'ai entrainé Erik. Il voulait que je lui tire dans la tête pour qu'il arrête la balle. Je sais qu'il l'aurait stoppée. Mais je n'ai pas pu le faire. Déjà, moi tirant sur un homme à bout portant, ou même tirer sur un homme tout court, c'était impensable. Alors sur mon ami, encore moins. Mais je me suis dit que peut-être, si je l'avais fait, Erik n'aurait pas dévié la balle, mais il l'aurait arrêtée net. J'étais trop proche de lui pour qu'il puisse modifier la trajectoire de la balle sans que ça ne lui fasse de dégât. Alors, peut-être que sur Cuba, il n'aurait pas dévié les balles, mais il les aurait arrêtées, puis laissées tomber au sol. Peut-être en fin de compte que je suis le seul responsable. Mais c'est trop tard pour en changer. 30 ans, paraplégique, seul. Ce n'est pas le dessein que je prévoyais.

Je vais tout de même ouvrir l'école. Je pourrai ainsi leur montrer qu'ils avaient tort, et qu'ils ont fait le mauvais choix. Je n'ai plus que ça à faire de toute façon. Il faut juste que je fasse faire des aménagement pour mon handicap dans le manoir. Dans ma chambre cela a déjà été fait, grâce à Hank. Des barreaux à mon lit pour que je puisse m'asseoir, la baignoire adaptée à ma nouvelle condition. Cela va être dur, très dur. Mais d'autres y sont arrivés. J'y arriverai aussi.

Une nouvelle page se tourne, une nouvelle étape de ma vie que je vais devoir franchir. Elle n'est juste pas du tout comme je l'imaginais.

Charles F. Xavier »


	11. Chapitre 11

Erik fit une pause. Il pouvait apercevoir quelques endroits où l'encre avait bavé, ou des petits cercles plus sombres que la couleur des pages. Et il comprenait que c'étaient des larmes que Charles avait laissé couler en écrivant ces mots. S'il avait été agréablement surpris de découvrir les extraits de la vie de son ami depuis le début de ce journal, le dernier passage l'avait ébranlé. En premier sur le fait qu'il s'était trompé sur Charles. Il l'avait cru lâche, à préférer se dissimuler face aux humains. Il n'en était rien. Il avait juste cherché comment les intégrer aux humains de la manière la plus sûre.

La deuxième chose, c'est que bien qu'il sût que l'adaptation à sa nouvelle vie avait dû être dure, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment songé à la réelle difficulté que Charles avait éprouvée, par sa faute. Et il l'avait accusé de les avoir laissés tomber alors qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire même s'il l'avait voulu.

La dernière, et celle qui actuellement semble être la plus importante à ses yeux c'est « Mon cœur appartenait à un autre. Son nom ? Erik Lehnsherr. ». Charles avait eu des sentiments pour lui il y a plus de 20 ans. L'allemand revit alors plein de moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il se demanda alors si certains des regards de son ami, certaines paroles ou certains gestes auraient pu le trahir, et que Erik aurait pu saisir afin de comprendre. Mais non. Même s'il y avait eu quelque chose à voir dans l'attitude du jeune diplômé, Erik n'aurait pu le comprendre. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé une autre forme d'amour que maternel ou paternel à cette époque. Charles avait eu raison. Il n'y avait pas eu de place pour lui dans le cœur d'Erik. Aujourd'hui encore… Il avait aimé tellement fort Magda. Lui-même s'en était fort étonné. Mais on lui avait pris son bonheur, et Erik ne pensait pas être capable d'aimer à nouveau. De toute manière, Charles avait éprouvé tout ça il y a plus de 20 ans. Rien ne laissait montrer que ce soit encore la cas aujourd'hui. Ce serait même plutôt étonnant après tout ce temps. Et maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'était aimer, en songeant à l'attitude actuelle de Charles, rien ne le confirmait. A moins qu'il ai appris à le cacher.

Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne savait pas. Était-ce toujours le cas ? Il le découvrirai sans doute dans les pages suivantes. Après quelques instants de réflexion supplémentaires, il décida de reprendre sa lecture. Il observa avec surprise une écriture tremblante, bien qu'on reconnaissait celle de Charles.


	12. Chapitre 12

« Le 23/01/1973

Sortir Erik du Pentagone, elle est bien bonne celle-là. Le monde se porte bien mieux pendant qu'il est là-bas. Oh oui, BIEN mieux. Non mais qu'est-ce que Logan croie ? Qu'on va le sortir de cet endroit, qu'on va arrêter Raven et qu'après il sera un homme tout sage, qui ne cherchera plus à dominer les humains ? Il se trompe. Il prétend que c'est Erik lui-même qui l'a envoyé. Soit on ne connaît pas le même Erik soit … Oui ce doit être ça. Face à sa proche extinction, il a trouvé le moyen d'assurer SA survie. Logan semble croire que le Erik qu'il connait est quelqu'un de bien. Mais non il ne l'est pas. Son cœur est empli de noirceur, et plus jamais je ne veux plonger dans les pensées d'un homme comme celui-là. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais de toute manière.

Après m'avoir privé de mes jambes, de ma sœur et de mes rêves, il m'a privé de mes pouvoirs. Tout ça à cause d'une seule idée, d'une seule décision, d'un seul acte. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Mes rêves étaient hantés par lui, Raven, la plage… Et pas seulement mes rêves. Tout le temps. Je les voyais, au détour d'un couloir, dans le parc, parfois je croyais entendre Raven dans sa chambre. Erik était parfois là, avec moi. Parfois je me réveillais avec lui à mes côtés, parfois il me prenait dans ses bras, parfois il m'embrassait, parfois… Au début, j'ai cru que je devenais fou, à les voir et les entendre. Puis j'ai compris. Mon esprit tellement affaibli par tous les évènements, qu'il arrivait à succomber à lui-même, de dépit, de désespoir. Sans Hank, jamais je ne serai là aujourd'hui, à écrire ces mots. J'ai gâché sa vie en le laissant s'occuper de moi. Il aurait pu accomplir des tas de choses, mais au lieu de ça il reste cloitré ici, comme un fils qui s'occuperait de son vieux père qui perd la tête. Mais il a su m'empêcher de devenir complètement timbré. Il a trouvé un sérum, un dérivé du sien je crois, oui c'est ça un dérivé du sien, me permettant de marcher. Ça inhibe mes pouvoirs. Mais je marche, je dors, je ne les vois ni ne les entends plus. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Avec quelques verres, et un peu d'ecstasy. Je n'ai plus besoin de mes pouvoirs, puisque seul Hank est ici. Plus de professeurs, plus d'élèves, plus d'école. Plus personne. Juste Hank et moi.

Ils m'ont pris les élèves. Il y a trois ans, ils sont venus chercher les professeurs, et les élèves masculins les plus grands, pour leur chienne de guerre à la con. Ils sont venus en deux fois. La première, j'ai tenté de les en empêcher. Je n'avais plus que ça, ils ne pouvaient pas me le prendre … ! La seconde fois, je n'ai pas bougé de mon bureau. A quoi bon ? Je n'avais plus rien, ils n'avaient qu'à tout prendre… Le lendemain, j'ai demandé à Hank de renvoyer les derniers élèves chez eux. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici. Je ne sortais plus de ma chambre, c'était pénible à cause de mes jambes, et je n'avais plus l'envie, plus de motivations, plus de but. Hank m'a forcé à aller voir un psy. J'ai pesté contre, mais il n'a pas lâché. Alors uniquement pour qu'il me laisse tranquille je suis allé en voir un. Il n'a fait que dire des trucs que je savais déjà. « Dépressif à cause du départ des élèves », « Dépressif parce que j'avais perdu la chose qui m'était le plus chère », bla, bla, bla. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus chère, juste la dernière qui me restait. Merci, mais inutile. Alors il m'a prescrit des antidépresseurs. Ah ça pour les avoir pris, je les ai tous pris ces putains d'antidépresseurs. Sûrement trop vite, mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, vraiment.

Quand je repense à Raven. Raven, ma pauvre Raven, un cœur et un esprit si innocent… Elle me manque tellement … ça fait dix ans que je ne l'ai pas vue … ! Jamais elle n'est venue voir comment j'allais, comment allait l'école, pour donner de ses nouvelles. Je pensais avoir compté plus que ça. Mais non. J'ai été oublié au bout de quelques secondes. J'aimerai tant la revoir, la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire à quel point j'aime ma petite sœur… ! Peut-être que ça arrivera à Paris, peut-être qu'elle sera contente de me revoir !? Je dois y aller, j'ai promis de ne jamais la laisser tomber. Je refuse qu'elle devienne une criminelle. Et elle ne le deviendra pas.

Charles F. Xavier »


	13. Chapitre 13

« Le 28/01/1973

Cher journal,

A nouveau privé de mes jambes, et ayant récupéré mes pouvoirs, Raven n'a pas tué Trask, mais elle n'est pas revenue. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire que je l'aimais, ni la serrer dans mes bras. Erik est libre, je l'ai laissé partir.

Quand je l'avais revu, j'étais confus. A la fois je lui en voulais d'être parti, de l'autre côté mon cœur me réclamait de le prendre dans mes bras. Finalement, je l'ai frappé. Et je ne peux pas dire que ça ne fait pas du bien, d'un côté. On s'est évidemment engueulé, et ça s'est mal fini. Je lui ai reproché d'être parti, et d'avoir emmené ma sœur, qu'il était en partie responsable de tout ça. Sa réponse ? JE les ai abandonnés, JE les ai entraînés là-dedans, JE les ai laissés mourir. Je me dis que j'aurai dû lui répondre, que je n'aurai pas dû m'enfuir, mais ce que j'avais à dire était vachement violent. Bien plus que ce que lui m'avais dit. Mais il fallait arrêter Raven, alors j'ai tout fait pour prendre sur moi et me taire.

Mettons les choses au clair. Je n'aurai pu les défendre dans ma situation, privé de mes jambes. Non, je ne me cachais pas au manoir avec Hank, je tentais de vivre malgré tout, et de créer un avenir pour les mutants, comme je l'avais toujours voulu. Et non je ne me suis pas assez battu pour les choses que je voulais garder près de moi, car justement ils n'étaient pas des choses, ils étaient libres de partir. J'avais tant à dire sur les manières qu'il employait, que le parallèle était facile à faire entre les nazis et lui, et qu'il avait été formaté bien plus qu'il ne le croyait. Se croire supérieur à un peuple, éliminer les opposants, ça ressemble beaucoup à leurs manières. Mais je devais me taire, on n'était pas là pour se battre. Du moins pas l'un contre l'autre.

Maintenant il est parti. Je ne sais pas où, je ne sais pas si nos chemins se croiseront à nouveaux. Sûrement. Je suis tenté de le chercher via le Cerebro, mais il a son casque, alors je ne le trouverai pas. De toute manière, il ne voudra jamais de moi. Il n'a jamais voulu de moi en amour, et maintenant même plus en ami. Il s'est tapé Raven … ! J'avais pourtant bien senti que Raven était séduite par la personnalité d'Erik… Qu'importe. Je dois avancer, oublier, l'oublier. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre ? Non, je ne peux pas me servir de quelqu'un pour l'oublier. Mais je dois avancer.

Raven est repartie, et même si je l'espère fortement, je ne crois pas que je la reverrai, qu'elle reviendra me voir. Nos vies se sont séparées, et à part qu'on risque de se revoir quelques fois, jamais elles ne se rejoindront. Elle m'a tant manqué, et je sens déjà les effets de son départ sur moi. Petite sœur, il y aura toujours une place pour toi dans mon cœur, même si cette place doit rester vide à jamais. Qu'importe. Je dois avancer.

Je n'utilise plus de sérum, je risque d'être en manque de tout ce qui m'aidait à tenir depuis trois ans. Il va falloir que je me sèvre, que j'arrête définitivement tout ça. Que j'avance. Qu'importe.

Je vais prendre quelques mois pour moi. Le sevrage, l'habituation à nouveau de ma condition. Puis on essaiera de rouvrir l'école. Et dans quelques années, je retrouverai ceux dont Logan m'a parlé. Jean, Scott, Storm. Tous. Et je reformerai les X-Men. J'ai promis de faire de mon mieux, et je n'ai jamais brisé une promesse. En attendant, je dois avancer. Et je le ferai. Car je sais qu'à la fin, je serai de nouveau entouré par des gens qui m'aiment et que j'aime.

Charles F. Xavier »


	14. Chapitre 14

« Le 20/05/1983

Cher journal,

Erik est de retour au manoir. Mais mes cheveux se sont définitivement en allés. Mes magnifiques cheveux… Je suis complètement chauve, plus un seul poil sur le crâne ! Tout ça parce qu'un mutant, le « dieu des mutants », a voulu s'emparer de mes pouvoirs. Et que Erik m'a livré à lui, aussi. Je savais qu'on se reverrai, mais pas dans une telle situation. Il ne savait pas qu'Apocalypse voulait me tuer pour prendre ma télépathie, juste qu'il voulait m'utiliser et me faire rejoindre leur rang. Mais il m'a tout de même livré à lui.

Erik, ça fait dix ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. Et quand je l'ai retrouvé, mon cœur a encore fait ce bond, à la fois agréable et désagréable, dans ma poitrine. Malgré les années, il n'avait pas changé. Du moins physiquement, il était toujours aussi beau. Mais marié. Enfin veuf. Avec une enfant. Elle aussi décédée. Ouais, tout à fait. Erik Lehnsherr ayant une famille qu'il aime. Elle aurait pu être bien bonne celle-là. Quand je l'ai su, j'ai cru l'espace d'un instant que le monde s'écroulait encore. Parce que j'ai ressenti toute sa douleur face à la perte de ces êtres qui lui étaient chers, et ma propre douleur en me rendant compte que jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier, et que jamais mon rêve ne pourra devenir réalité. Pas celui-là non. Qu'importe.

Donc il est revenu au manoir. Je suppose qu'il repartira dès qu'il se sentira mieux et qu'il saura où aller. Face à cela, je limite au maximum nos rapports. Il est de retour, je l'aime, c'est trop tôt pour moi, et mon amour trop vrai. Trop tôt, trop vrai.

Mais l'équipe des X-Men que Logan m'avait demandé de retrouver est au complet ! Et même plus, puisque certains membres se sont rajoutés. Mais tant mieux. Cyclope, Jean, Storm, Quicksilver, Diablo, le Fauve, et Mystique.

Mystique. Raven. Ma chère sœur. Elle est revenue, et compte rester cette fois. J'ai pu la serrer dans les bras et lui dire que je l'aimais. Enfin ! Depuis toutes ces années ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il reviendrait un temps où nous partagerions à nouveau nos vies. Je prie le dieu, celui que vous voulez, pour qu'elle ne reparte plus jamais comme ça, en me sortant de sa vie.

Est-ce qu'après tout ce que nous avons traversé, je vais enfin pouvoir avoir la vie que je rêve depuis si longtemps ? Ou quelque chose qui s'en approche ? Jamais Erik ne me voudra dans sa vie comme compagnon, mais je crois que je pourrais me satisfaire d'être simplement son ami. Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

Charles F. Xavier »


	15. Chapitre 15

Erik resta ainsi, à contempler la dernière page du journal. Il y avait tant de choses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, tant d'émotions. Jamais Charles ne lui avait expliqué que le but de l'école était bien plus profond et important qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Il l'avait accusé pendant des années de ne pas prendre au sérieux la cause des mutants, de n'être qu'un bon à rien. Mais il le faisait. Juste différemment de lui. Il lui en avait tant voulu de n'avoir rien fait pour leurs amis. Mais comment aurait-il pu ? Il cherchait déjà à se sauver lui-même. Tout esprit a son point de rupture, même le plus fort.

Est-ce que Charles avait eu raison en comparant le régime Nazi et la Confrérie ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment été comme un de ces monstres contre qui il s'était battu si longtemps ? Il ne pouvait accepter que ce soit le cas, même si c'était vrai. C'était… trop dur.

Et il avait jugé Charles trop rapidement. De par son projet d'école, et de par son enfance qu'il avait cru heureuse et facile. Financièrement il n'avait eu aucun soucis. Mais il s'était sacrifié pour sauver sa mère et Raven, sans jamais leur dire, sans jamais recevoir le moindre réconfort face à cela. Erik ne pouvait concevoir qu'on puisse vouloir faire du mal à un enfant si admirable et merveilleux enfant que Charles.

Et après plus de 20 ans, Charles éprouvait toujours de l'amour pour lui. C'était beaucoup trop tôt pour Erik, mais pourrait-il un jour lui rendre cet amour ? En fin de compte, il ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant envers Charles. Son ami ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber. Il l'avait aidé à retrouver Shaw, à développer ses pouvoirs, à lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas que du mauvais en lui, l'avait aidé à sortir de cette prison où il pourrissait, l'avait accueilli chez lui et l'avait aidé à faire son deuil. Lui en retour l'avait privé de ses jambes, de sa sœur, l'avait ralenti dans l'avancée de ses rêves, avait été la cause de la perte de ses pouvoirs, de la destruction partielle de son école, et l'avait amené à la mort, sans jamais Charles remercier de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Erik avait envie d'aller demander pardon à Charles pour tout ça. Mais il savait qu'en le faisant, le télépathe saurait qu'il avait fouillé dans sa vie intime. Il se doutait que Charles risquait de le savoir de toute manière grâce à sa télépathie.

C'est à ce moment que Charles arriva.

''- Erik ? s'étonna le télépathe. On m'avait signifié que tu me cherchais dans tout le manoir, mais je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver dans ma chambre.''

Le professeur perdit immédiatement son sourire quand il remarqua le livre que tenait son ami. Il s'approcha et le lui reprit des mains presque avec violence. Il n'avait pas besoin de fouiller dans son esprit pour savoir que Erik avait tout lu, ça se voyait par son regard.

''- Sors de ma chambre s'il te plaît, annonça-t-il durement.

\- Charles, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas fouiller…

\- Pourtant tu l'as fait. Tu es entré dans mon intimité sans y avoir été convié. Alors maintenant sors de ma chambre.

\- Charles …

\- Sors !''

Erik sursauta, jamais il n'avait vu Charles ainsi. Aussi, il sorti rapidement, laissant Charles avec son journal bien serré dans ses doigts. Une fois en dehors de la chambre, il ferma un instant les yeux et souffla un bon coup.

'' – Erik tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Raven.

\- Tu es super pâle, rajouta Hank.''

Erik rouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper une unique larme.

_~A suivre~_


End file.
